0o Naraku ur evil!
by magic-shield
Summary: Naraku puts a curse on Kagome, but i think it kinda backfired ) THIS IS A DEAD AND GONE FIC.


He wished he had the courage to tell her the truth about his feelings for her. Kagome sighed and rolled over. Inuyasha got up and grabbed some water from the small stream that ran by their camp. He heard something behind him. Kagome had woken up and was walking towards him. He turned and told her to go back to sleep. Kagome just ignored him and also got some water. Inuyasha smelled the distinct smell of a hanyou other then himself heading their way.

"Kagome stay back," Inuyasha told her moving in front of her. He pulled the tetsusaiga out of its sheath and went into a defensive position.

"Awww, Inuyasha you wouldn't wanna slice little 'ole me in half would ya?" A female's voice said from the bushes. A girl stepped out of the bushes. Her long silver-white hair was pulled back into a half ponytail. Her doggie ears were identical to Inuyasha's and She was wearing a light blue kimono.

"Inu, long time no see," Inuyasha said laughing. Kagome gave him a look as if asking 'Did I miss something?' "This is my twin sister, Inu." Inuyasha explained to her.

"Never thought I would see you hangin' around with a bunch of humans," she put some emphasis on the word humans.

"Never thought I would see you coming to see me."

"I needed to give you something, I heard you were looking for these," Inu handed Inuyasha 10 jewel shards.

"Thanks very much, This is Kagome," Miroku and Sango walked up, "and this is Miroku, the perverted Monk, and Sango the last demon hunter," he introduced everyone.

Note: Inu means "Dog" and Yasha means "kind" or "gentle" Just so you know that I didn't just name Inuyasha's sister after the first part of his name, I actually did my homework for once

"So, Inu, are you going to be traveling with us?" Kagome asked.

Inu looked thoughtful for a second, "I suppose I could, somebody has to keep this idiot brother of mine out of trouble." Inuyasha glared at Inu.

The group traveled south. They stopped beside an old hunting shack, long abandoned, and made camp.

The sky grew dark. Naraku the evil, EVIL person that killed Inuyasha's old love, Kikyou appeared in the darkened sky.

Note: my parents might just look at this so I'm not going to swear in it ok ) I would get in BIG MUCHO trouble p

"I place a curse on non other than that idiot girl you care so much for Inuyasha, she will go crazy and DIE." He laughed despicably and threw a dust on Kagome. Then he was gone. The sky remained dark.

Kagome's eyes were wide. She was breathing rapidly, a look of horror on her face. Inu picked up some dust that had fallen to the ground. Rubbing it between her thumb and fore-finger. She knew what this was. When Kagome started trembling and screaming she was not surprised. Kagome started running from everyone. Sango grabbed her and threw her in the hut. Her screaming didn't cease.

Inuyasha swallowed. "What kind of curse did Naraku put on her Inu?" He looked extremely worried.

"He put the 'scary curse' on her, more commonly know as," Inu said some complicated word.

Note: I didn't want to put any work into thinking up a name for that curse. Takes too long!

"How do we lift it Inu?" Miroku said.

"Only someone that truly loves Kagome and that Kagome loves back can break that curse, it has never been revealed how to actually lift it just that only true love can do it," Inu explained.

Miroku stood up, "obviously I'm the only guy for this job!"

Sango grabbed Miroku and made him sit once again. "In your twisted, sick, sadistic dreams lover boy."

Ok, yeah sure I love Kagome, but, does she love me, should I try. I need more details of about what this curse does, I'M JUST DISTRACTING MYSELF! Oh, well I'll ask anyway.

"Inu what does this cures actually do?" Inuyasha asked.

"It makes the victim see all friends betraying her, if she is around no one, it shows her, her worst fears. Someone figure out who that girl loves before that stupid screaming drives me bonkers," Inu said annoyed. As if by magic the screaming stopped, Sango peeked in the window and saw Kagome trembling in a corner.

They sat that way for a week. No one knew what to do. One night when Kagome had started screaming again Inuyasha got up and growled. He stormed into the hut. Miroku and Sango stood up to make sure he didn't hurt her but Inu stopped them.

Inuyasha entered the old shack/hut not sure what he intended to do. He was angry and annoyed. He let his temper over whelm him. He grabbed Kagome's arm. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling uncontrollably, she was breathing hard. Inuyasha swallowed. What was he going to do. He pulled Kagome into a hug. He could feel her trembling. He wanted so much to put her fears to rest. Her eyes had had dark circles under them, she hadn't slept in so long. She was exhausting herself. Naraku was wrong, she wouldn't die going crazy and killing herself, she would push herself so hard that she had nothing left.

Kagome collapsed in his arms. She was limp when he scooped her into his arms and sat against the wall. He held her against his chest. He felt her stop trembling. Her breathing slowed and she fell asleep there in his arms. He rested his head against the wall. She loved him he realized, she loved him and he loved her. How could that be, he had been a jerk to her at times, but she still loved him. He looked down to the girl sleeping there in his arms. He rested his head against hers and fell asleep.

He remembered all those years ago when he had vowed not to trust anyone but the people he had seen in that one vision. He had been wrong, he had trusted Kikyou, but, he trusted these tree humans more than anything. He trusted the girl in his arms the most.

Kagome didn't open her eyes. She felt the warmth of the thing she was laying against, felt arms around her. A head resting on hers. She opened her eyes. How did she get here, in Inuyasha's arms? The last thing she remembered was Naraku throwing something at her. The arms holding her hugged tighter. She felt so safe lying there in Inuyasha's arms. She was still tired though. She sighed and let herself lean on Inuyasha, she slowly drifted back to sleep.

She was still safely wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up into his gold eyes. He smiled at her. She stood up he followed her motion. They walked out of the shack. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inu greeted them with warm smiles. It's about time you two get out of there. We have been here for 2 weeks. "We were sleeping for two weeks?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. The 4 friends nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome met eyes, they were AMAZED.

Note: when I say amazed I mean amazed!

They all headed back to Kaede's hut. Kagome needed to go home. Kagome said good-bye and jumped into the bone eater's well. She climbed out in her own time. Kagome headed up to her room after dinner. She lay on her bed thinking of Inuyasha. Suddenly, the dog-eared boy jumped in through the window. He smiled at her. Kagome's heartbeat increased. She hugged the boy. She was tired. Still tired from what had happened. (Sango had told her on their way to Kaede's) Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and placed her onto her bed. She made room and indicated for him to join her. He smiled and lay down beside her. They lay facing each other. Suddenly it just happened. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and that was that. After that they fell asleep.

The End

FOR CRYING OUT LOUD PEOPLE IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO SAY ANYTHING CONSTRUCTIVE DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING THIS FIC IS DEAD, I WAS IN LIKE... THIRD GRADE WHEN I WROTE IT, ITS ON BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE TAKING IT OFF SCREW YOU ALL!.


End file.
